


456

by Nytrodieth



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves Lives, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Everyone Has Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Klaus Hargreeves Can Levitate, No Apocalypse, No Incest, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) Has a Name, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Polski | Polish, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sassy Klaus, Scientist Ben, Soft Ben, ale tu nawet nie chowali się razem, alternate universe - they're not siblings, ben hargreeves has issues, bentacles, fake tho, five is still a 13yr old old man, five wants to take down the academy, i mean he dies multiple times but klaus can ressurect people, klaus and ben adopt five, klaus is a medium, klaus is not scared of ghosts, platonic klaus/ben, sassy five, seance klaus, umbrella academy istnieje ale inaczej, w sensie kanonicznie też nie są, żadnego kazirodztwa
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nytrodieth/pseuds/Nytrodieth
Summary: Uniwersum, w którym sir Reginald Hargreeves zaadoptował siódemkę całkiem innych dzieci, więc czołowi bohaterowie dorastali we własnych rodzinach i większość z nich nigdy się nie poznała.Poza trzema.AKA Ben i Klaus spokojnie żyją własnym życiem, główne dochody zyskując z badań naukowych i seansów spirytualistycznych.Trwają tak do momentu, gdy nachodzi ich pięćdziesięcioośmioletni czternastolatek i cała sielanka wali się na łeb, na szyję.





	1. upiory

Noc była ciemna, zimna, cicha i mroczna. Wirowała wrześniowymi płatkami śniegu, pachniała food truckami serwującymi crepes w syropie klonowym i spalinami samochodów, które wiatr przynosił ze sobą prosto z wielkiego miasta.

Trochę dalej, na parkowych peryferiach, ukryta w sam raz przed oczyma strażników miejskich, stała przyczepa wyglądająca jak żywcem odczepiona i skradziona z cygańskiego taboru. Zza jej przybrudzonych jedzeniem i farbą oraz solidnie zarysowanych (czy to dziury po kulach?) szyb połyskiwały łapacze snów, brzęczały metalowe dzwonki i zbierały wiatr wzorzyste chusty.

A przez otwarte okno uciekał gęstymi strugami papierosowy dym i zapach ścinających się na maśle jajek.

Była godzina pierwsza dwanaście.

Mały odtwarzacz kaset na lodówce splunął kolejną porcją ziarnistego dźwięku elektronicznej muzyki funk.

\- Za późno na jajka, ja mu dam - mruczał ktoś, ktoś wyraźnie obyty na płaszczyźnie mruczenia do samego siebie. Zaczął poruszać patelnią w rytm muzyki.

Chwilę potem, boso, powłócząc długą, skórzaną spódnicą z rozcięciami na obu udach, przekroczył kilka stert rupieci; ubrań, pojedynczych kart Tarota rozsypanych po podłodze, kuferków z kośćmi i kolorowymi kamieniami, kości i kolorowe kamienie leżące luzem - ach, można by wymieniać długo.

Zabrał ze stołu szklaną kulę, cisnął ją bez zastanowienia za siebie i położył na jej miejsce talerz z omletem, finezyjnie upstrzonym listkiem pietruszki.

Ułożył pochodzące z dwóch różnych zestawów sztućce po obu stronach talerza; pozłacany nóż sprzed kilku dekad, srebrny widelec z ukruszonym zębem.

Zawiązał na szyi serwetę; tuż pod boa z różowych piór, tuż nad nieśmiertelnikami, pacyfką i kilkoma wikanistycznymi amuletami zdobiącymi jego szyję.

Odsunął krzesło i odruchowo usiadł na nim po turecku, biorąc sztućce w obie dłonie, i z pewnego rodzaju namaszczeniem dźgnął omlet.

I wtedy wszystko się posypało.

Klaus zastygł z widelcem w ręce i przeciągłym westchnieniem spojrzał na postać, która znikąd wyrosła tuż przed nim.

Postać była męska, szczupła, ubrana w czarną bluzę. Miała azjatyckie rysy i poderżnięte gardło, przez co jej głowa dość zabawnie odskakiwała w tył przy co gwałtowniejszym ruchu.

\- _Hõla, pączku_ \- przywitał go Klaus, prześlizgując się wzrokiem po wielkiej plamie krwi rozlanej niemal niezauważalnie na czarnym materiale bluzy. - Nie wyglądasz zbyt seksownie.

\- Źle spałem.

\- Znowu? - Klaus uniósł brew, a Ben wzruszył ramionami; ruch ten był sztywny i apatyczny.

Talerz z jajkami wykonał ślizg przez całą długość kuchennego stolika, potrącając po drodze solniczkę, wazon ze szczątkami kwiatów i tubkę brokatu do ciała.

Klaus wyłożył nogi na stół i zapalił papierosa, zapraszającym gestem wskazując gościowi swój niedoszły posiłek.

\- Ty też masz coś zjeść - oprzytomniał natychmiast Ben, biorąc do ręki widelec i patrząc znad niego z uwagą. Krew płynęła ciemną strużką z jego gardła, przenikała przez strukturę stołu i znikała, zanim osiągnęła poziom podłogi.

\- Ja żywię się ludzką atencją.

\- Klaus!

\- Ups, brzuszek pusty. Nie dotyczy umarlaków. 

Ben przewrócił oczami, ale posłusznie zaczął jeść swoją porcję, a Klaus w międzyczasie wyciągnął spod stołu ukulele i zaczął topornie wygrywać na nim jakąś plebejską melodię, przerywając co minutę, żeby wydmuchnąć dym. 

Nie przerwał, gdy Ben skończył, z piskiem zerwał się z krzesła i przytknął dłoń do ust, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować a następnie wbiegł poprzez litą ścianę do łazienki.

Zaczął śpiewać.  
__

  


_Zjadłem kolację z duchem_

_Duchem-pasibrzuchem_

_Duchem, co pod uchem_

_Poza brzydkim, krwawym puchem_

_Nie miał nic a nic - hej!  
_

  


Zza ściany dobiegł go wrzask, jakby ktoś kogoś żywcem ćwiartował, a następnie nasilające się odgłosy wymiotowania.

\- Śpiewaj ze mną, Benny-boy! - zawołał Klaus i uderzył pewniejszą ręką w cztery struny. Odpowiedział mu tylko przeciągły, upiorny jęk.

_  
Wiele widziałem duchów_

_W ciuchach i bez ciuchów!_

_Ale żaden z tamtych duchów_

_Nie miał chyba czterech brzuchów_

_Tak, jak ten mój duch - hej!_

__  
W łazience tłukło się szkło i ryczał demon, a Klaus, czując płynącą z serca witalną energię country, gwizdnął kilkakrotnie i kontynuował.  
__

  


_Choć mój duch to ciepła klucha_

_Kraken mu wyłazi z brzucha!_

_Wkoło tryska flak i jucha,_

_Śmierć to w końcu nasza fucha._

_No i tyle chyba - hej!_

Muzyka wybrzmiała i zapadła cisza, cisza tak wyrazista i namacalna, że dawało się wyczuć ją w powietrzu, a także pokroić nożem, wsadzić do osobnych woreczków i zamrozić na później.

Drzwi łazienki otworzyły się powoli. Klaus odłożył ukulele i wrzucił papieros do flakonu ze szkieletami kwiatów oraz ławicą starych petów.

\- Jak się czujesz? - spytał, poważniejąc na chwilę. 

\- Gorąco mi. Poza tym, jak nowo narodzony - stęknął Ben, ściągając z siebie bluzę i kładąc ją na oparciu szezlonga. Klaus natychmiast ją stamtąd zdjął i założył na siebie, z zadowoleniem wygładzając nieskalany, czarny materiał.

\- To ciekawe, bo w workach pod twoimi oczami można by ukryć tuzin kupionych kotów - odparł i zachichotał.

\- Mam też ochotę jeść popiół - ogłosił Ben, rezygnując z sarkazmu, który i tak nigdy nie działał w porozumiewaniu się z tym konkretnym przypadkiem. - To normalne?

\- Zdarza się. Zmartwychwstały mózg jest głupi, więc zanim dotrze do niego, że wcale nie umiera, musi minąć godzina albo dwie. Albo tydzień. Swoją drogą, na tym etapie powinieneś już o tym wiedzieć. 

\- Za każdym razem jest trochę inaczej. - Ben bezwiednie podrapał się po jabłku Adama, a Klaus, widząc to, pokiwał tylko głową.

\- Jak to się stało? - spytał po chwili.

\- Co?

\- Naprawdę zadajesz mi to pytanie? Kiedy dzisiaj po południu wychodziłeś na wieczorną zmianę, byłeś raczej żywy. Co się stało?

Ben przymknął powieki, siadając ciężko na szezlongu.

\- To, co zawsze, Klaus.

\- Ach, _wirklich? _Bez pierdolenia, Ben. 

Cisza.

\- Powiesz mi, czy mam to wydusić z ciebie siłą? - Klaus wziął się pod boki, przez co różowe boa z piór upadło na podłogę.

\- Po wykładach siedziałem chwilę w czytelni - westchnął wreszcie Ben. Wziął koc i nakrył się nim, a zaraz potem zawinął w jeszcze dwa. Klaus, rozpoznając w tym kolejny objaw zespołu post-rezurekcyjnego z cichym westchnieniem oddał mu bluzę. - Jeden z moich studentów... zagiął mnie pytaniem z astrofizyki, chciałem sprawdzić odpowiedzi. - Zawahał się i skrzywił. - Nie wiem, czemu to powiedziałem, to w sumie bez znaczenia. Nie umiem opowiadać.

\- Spokojnie, pączku, nigdzie się nie spieszymy.

Ciepłe ciało przemieściło się i ułożyło obok Bena, wciskając pod dwie z trzech warstw koca i kładąc głowę na jego brzuchu.

\- W każdym razie, gdy wychodziłem z laboratorium, nadal byłem myślami w kosmosie, i to dość dosłownie. Na tyle, że na przejściu dla pieszych uderzył we mnie samochód.

Ciało zasyczało na niego spod fałd przykrycia.

\- To znaczy, uderzyłby, ale wtedy... wtedy... - zawiesił głos, ale nie dlatego, że bał się kolejnych słów. Był raczej w stosunku do nich zniechęcony.

\- Demogorgona? Kraken?

\- Chyba nazwałeś go wiwern.

\- Nie ja, tylko Geralt. A poza tym, powinieneś być pewniejszy, to twój pupil.

\- Poderżnął mi gardło.

\- Ale uratował cię przed wypadkiem samochodowym!

Benowi nie udało się powstrzymać rozbawionego parsknięcia, zaraz jednak spoważniał, bo nagle jego uszu dobiegł pewien dźwięk zza okna. Przysłuchiwał mu się przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Czy ty też słyszysz syrenę? - spytał niespokojnie.

\- Tak, Ben. Znaleźli cię - parsknął Klaus, bawiąc się przy tym wyśmienicie.

Ben zignorował go i wstał, żeby wyjrzeć. Łuna czerwonych i niebieskich świateł wzmacniała się z każdą chwilą.

\- Podjeżdża tutaj radiowóz - poinformował.

\- Co? Chryste w herbacie, trzeba schować trawkę!

\- Nie mamy już ani grama trawy, Klaus, zużyłeś wszystko wczoraj na, jak to określasz, podkręcenie atmosfery. - W głosie Bena brzmiała wyraźna dezaprobata.

\- Słuchaj, mądralo, jak inaczej mam przekonać moich klientów, że duszki, które widzą, są tylko wytworem mistycznej energii? Ej, a co z brownies? - Klaus gwałtownie zmienił temat.

\- Brownies?

\- No, te moje, uch, specjalne brownies. Robiłem je wczoraj w nocy i... och! Och! Nadal tu są! - Złapał się teatralnie za głowę, ujrzawszy w przenośnym barku (był większy niż lodówka) pojemnik z trzema kawałkami czekoladowego ciasta.

Ben obrzucił go szybkim spojrzeniem.

\- To schowaj je gdzieś, nie chcę żadnych pro... Żartujesz sobie?!

Otwartą dłonią trzepnął Klausa w twarz; okruchy brownies, które tamten przed chwilą ugryzł, znalazły się na podłodze. Obaj spojrzeli na to ze zgrozą.

\- W prawie środkowoeuropejskim stoi wyraźnie, Ben, że wykroczeniem jest posiadanie, a nie znajdowanie się pod wpływem, także...

Ktoś zapukał do drzwi przyczepy, a Klaus ze stłumionym okrzykiem rzucił się na ziemię, by zebrać okruchy.

\- Bądź cicho, na miłość boską - nakazał mu Ben, ubierając kurtkę. - Pewnie były jakieś skargi na hałasy, pogadam z nimi. - Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł pospiesznie.

Klaus, wcale nie zamierzając składać swojego losu w cudze ręce, natychmiast ruszył za Benem - przyodziany jedynie w spódnicę, różowe boa, pęk amuletów i eyeliner, choć na zewnątrz kropił łagodny i mżawkowaty, ale chłodny deszcz.

Policjanci w jesiennych kurtkach wyglądali na zaskoczonych.

\- _Buonanotte, signores officeres, _czym możemy się panom przysłużyć? - zaanonsował uprzejmie, bez strachu ignorując rozgniewane spojrzenie Bena.

Jeden z policjantów powiódł po nich wzrokiem.

\- Uhm, przepraszamy, uhm, za najście, ale czy panowie... czy nie zgubili panowie... przypadkiem, uhm... dziecka?

W tym momencie drugi policjant stanowczym ruchem popchnął przed siebie szczupłego, dziwacznie ubranego (jakby w szkolny uniform) trzynastolatka, dotąd pozostającego w tle, gdzieś poza zasięgiem wzroku Klausa.

\- Nie jestem dzieckiem, do cholery - mruknął trzynastolatek. Z jego oczu nie ziała wcale witalna wściekłość, a raczej, pomyślał Klaus, pełna zmęczenia życiem, poirytowana rezygnacja.

Klaus był gotów mu uwierzyć.

\- Dostaliśmy zgłoszenie o włamaniu od właścicielki jednej z przyczep. Zasugerowała nam, że to pańskie dziecko - poinformował bez emocji drugi policjant.

Ben zmarszczył brwi.

\- Nie... nie! Nie jesteśmy... to znaczy, jesteśmy, ale...

Wywiązała się nieco dłuższa i pełna niezręcznych nieporozumień rozmowa; Klaus nie wziął w niej udziału, zamiast tego badając wzrokiem dzieciaka; krążyła wokół niego masa duchów. To było dość... niezwykłe, jak na jego wiek.

Dzieciak wyczuł jego spojrzenie i odpowiedział na nie, równie intensywnie. Gdy nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy, lekko skinął głową, a następnie palcami wolnej dłoni (za lewy nadgarstek ściskał go policjant) znaczący gest; potarł o siebie opuszkami trzech pierwszych palców.

Klaus delikatnie uniósł jedną brew, wyrażając uprzejme powątpiewanie, na co trzynastolatek przewrócił ze zniecierpliwieniem oczami i powoli, delikatnie odgiął połę marynarki, wysuwając spod podszewki kilka brzeżków czegoś papierowego, zielonkawego i z nominałami.

\- To jest mój dzieciak - ogłosił natychmiast Klaus. Wszyscy zamarli. - To jest mój, mój własny syn. Ja go spłodziłem, gdy byłem jeszcze bardzo młody i nierozważny, i nie rozumiałem, czym jest odpowiedzialność - oznajmił gładko, wywijając różowym boa jak miniaturowym lasso.

\- Masz syna? - Ben spojrzał na niego, zszokowany.

\- Przykro mi, że dowiadujesz się tego w taki sposób, Benny. Co ty znowu zmalowałeś, dziecko? - zwrócił się do chłopaka.

Policjanci spojrzeli po sobie krótko; pierwszy lekko wydął usta i wzruszył ramionami. 

\- Oczywiście, musiałeś przejąć wszystkie moje najgorsze cechy, ach, ty nieznośny... gdybyś chociaż umiał tak przyrządzać _ossobuco_, jak ja w twoim wieku, naprawdę... 

\- Proszę lepiej pilnować syna - przerwał mu drugi policjant, zauważywszy, że deszcz pada coraz mocniej. - Następnym razem ktoś może wnieść oskarżenia.

\- Jasne. Oczywiście. Będę lepiej pilnował syna. Chodź, synu. 

Trzynastolatek dość brutalnym (oraz niepokojąco umiejętnym) ruchem wykręcił swój nadgarstek z uścisku, wyraźnie zaskakując tym policjanta, a następnie wygładził mundurek i dumnym krokiem pomaszerował do przyczepy. 

Klaus pożegnał stróżów prawa wylewnie, życzył im dobrej nocy, a potem jeszcze chwilę stał w deszczu, machając odjeżdżającemu radiowozowi dłonią z wytatuowanym "GOODBYE". 

Potem, ziewając przeciągle, zarzucił koniec mokrego boa na ramię i nonszalancko zniknął wewnątrz przyczepy. 


	2. demony

Młodziak wyjrzał jeszcze raz przez okno, upewniając się, że radiowóz zniknął z zasięgu wzroku, po czym sięgnął do kieszeni, wysupłał plik banknotów, poślinił palce i zaczął przeliczać.

\- Sto dolarów wystarczy? - spytał, unosząc brew.

Siedzący za stołem Klaus zbladł, a papieros prawie wypadł mu z ust.

\- STO DOLA- to znaczy, tak, myślę, że, że tyle będzie nawet nieźle. Nie chcemy oskubywać dzieciaka z resztek kieszonkowego, co nie, Benny?

Na twarzy chłopaka wymalowała się niechęć.

\- A więc naprawdę jesteś idiotą? Myślałem, że to był tylko element porządnej gry aktorskiej. Świat nieustannie mnie zawodzi - mruknął i rzucił zwitek banknotów na stół, po czym, jak gdyby nigdy nic, odwrócił się na pięcie i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

\- Pa! - pozdrowił go Klaus z serdecznym uśmiechem, zbadawszy grubość zwitka.

\- Zaraz, zaraz! - oprzytomniał Ben. - Chwileczkę. Dokąd chcesz iść w środku nocy, w deszczu, w szortach?!

\- Nic ci do tego - padła odpowiedź, chłopak nacisnął klamkę, wpuszczając do wnętrza chłodne i przesycone wilgocią powietrze.

\- Z Bogiem, synek.

\- Klaus! Powiedz mu coś!

\- Ani mi się śni. Była umowa, Ben, żadnych psychologów, nosicieli chorób wenerycznych i seryjnych morderców pod tym dachem.

Na te słowa dzieciak zamarł wpół kroku na dobre kilka sekund i obrócił się gwałtownie.

\- Co ty powiedziałeś? - zapytał równocześnie z Benem i z konsternacji aż spojrzeli po sobie.

Podmiot ich emocji bezrefleksyjnie zaciągnął się dymem i uśmiechnął w pustkę nad ramieniem Bena.

\- Klaus, skarbeńku, bądź ostrożniejszy! Ten mały to psychopata! Potrafi zabić dorosłego mężczyznę zszywaczem! - biadoliła elegancko ubrana, smukła staruszka z wyłupionymi oczami i raną postrzałową na przypudrowanej szyi.

Klaus doceniał troskę, naprawdę; już otwierał usta, by to wygłosić.

Wtedy błysnęło niebieskie światło i rozległ się dźwięk zasysanej i wypluwanej materii.

Zamrugał; tamten chłopak stał teraz zaledwie pół metra od niego ze stężałym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Chryste w her...

\- Co. Ty. Powiedziałeś? - powtórzył pytanie chłopak, cedząc słowa.

\- Błagam, nie zabijaj mnie zszywaczem, jestem wciąż zbyt mło...

Drobne palce zacisnęły się na jego ramionach i potrząsnęły nim; tylko przez sekundę. Jakaś niewidzialna siła oderwała je niemal natychmiast, pozostawiając krótki jak mrugnięcie, zaskoczony grymas trzynastolatka jedynie w pamięci Klausa, miotnąwszy dzieckiem z rozmachem o ziemię.

Martwa dama zaczęła krzyczeć i zniknęła. Ben klęczał na podłodze, odchylony w tył, a z świetlistej, niebieskiej plazmy wykwitłej na jego brzuchu, robiąc burdel, zajmując pół jadalni i tłukąc wszystko, co napotkał na swojej drodze, wyłonił się pęk najeżonych przyssawkami, fioletowych macek. Jedna z nich oplotła kostkę dzieciaka i energicznie zaczęła ciągnąć go w stronę niebieskości.

Dzieciak klął siarczyście, młócąc nogami i rękami. Przestrzeń dookoła niego krzywiła się chaotycznie, jakby znów miała go wciągnąć, ale coś jej w tym przeszkadzało.

\- Hej, Ben! Ben! Dzięki, ale puść go już, no!

\- Próbuję! - wysapał w odpowiedzi Ben, cały czerwony i spocony na twarzy. Klaus, widząc to, podniósł się z krzesła, złapał trzynastolatka za fraki i zaczął ciągnąć w przeciwną stronę, zanim tamten został wchłonięty przez portal w żołądku Bena.

\- Myśl o czymś miłym! - zawołał.

\- Uderz mnie!

Klaus na moment znieruchomiał.

\- Nie aż tak miłym, Ben!

Kraken zaryczał potężnie i uderzył macką w ścianę, na co obaj spanikowali. O ile wrzaski, demoniczne odgłosy i niebieską łunę da się wytłumaczyć ewentualnym przechodniom, wciskając im kit o kiepskim horrorze w telewizji, to zniszczenia ścian nie były już takie proste do ukrycia.

Klaus rozbił o potylicę Bena wazon.

Wszystko zniknęło jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, a jedyne, co pozostało, to ulatniające się, migotliwie niebieskie wiązki światła, kałuża zawiesiny kwiatowego suszu i petów oraz trzy ciała. Dwa z nich oddychały ciężko, nierówno, sapały. Trzecie oddychało miarowo, nieprzytomne.

Pierwszy podniósł się trzynastolatek. Chociaż, na dobrą sprawę, "podniósł" się jest lekkim nadużyciem. Trafniejszym byłoby powiedzieć, że podczołgał się z trudem do pozycji półleżącej i tak pozostał.

\- Co... Co tu się stało, do jasnej i pierdolonej cholery? - zapytał rzeczowo.

Klaus obrócił Bena do pozycji bezpiecznej, sprawdził mu puls i troskliwie poszukał ewentualnych śladów krwi lub szkła na potylicy.

\- Benny jest specjalny - zdradził i wypuścił z ust obłoczek dymu. - Zwłaszcza, gdy dopadną go emocje. - Nakrywszy Bena kocem i podłożywszy mu pod głowę poduszkę, Klaus usiadł po turecku na podłodze, chwilę później, naturalnym dla siebie nawykiem, unosząc się kilka centymetrów ponad jej poziom, i spojrzał czujnie na trzynastoletniego seryjnego mordercę. - No, dobra. Dwadzieścia pytań?

Dzieciak zmarszczył brwi, jego czoło przecięła pionowa bruzda.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś, że zabijałem ludzi? - padło natychmiast z jego ust.

Klaus wyszczerzył zęby wilczo. 

\- Ponieważ, synalku, rozmawiam z duchami.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

\- To jak mam cię nazywać?

\- Najlepiej w ogóle mnie nie nazywaj. - Trzynastolatek skrzywił się szkaradnie i spróbował wstać. Próba ta zakończyła się natychmiastowym fiaskiem i strumykiem krwi. - Kurwa!

\- Ach, zapomniałem. Twoja kostka miała bliższe zapoznanie z Krakenem.

\- Z czym?

\- Krakenem. Poznałeś go, długie macki, średnio przyjacielski. I tak jesteś farciarzem, że odziałeś się dziś w te gustowne czarne pończochy, inaczej już telepałoby cię od jadu.

\- ...jadu?

Nareszcie. Jakiś błysk niepewności w oczach dzieciaka. Jakiś błysk emocji innej niż bycie zdenerwowanym absolutnie na wszystko.

Kilka minut później obaj siedzieli w kuchni. Pomieszczenie było na tyle sprytnie wymeblowane, że dzieciak mógł siedzieć na blacie z jedną (ranną) nogą w zlewie, jednoczenie majstrując rękoma przy barku. Przyrządzał margaritę z podwójną tequilą.

Klaus skończył już wtłaczanie surowicy (na zimne dmuchać), wydłubywanie poszarpanego materiału z otwartej rany, a także oczyszczanie jej nad mokrymi talerzami z zaschniętymi resztkami ossobuco.

\- A więc mówisz - powiedział leniwie, wyciągając zwój bandażu. - Że jesteś czterdziestolatkiem uwięzionym w ciele pryszczatego licealisty?

\- Nie mam ani jednego pryszcza, prostaku.

\- I jesteś też chodzącym pilotem do przewijania czasoprzestrzeni w przód i w tył?

\- Jest to jakaś droga do zyskania mglistego wyobrażenia o moich umiejętnościach.

Klaus uciął nożyczkami nadmiar bandażu i zapiął końcówkę agrafką.

\- Gotowe, dziadku - oznajmił dumnie, nalał drinka do jednego z kieliszków i zassał go przez słomkę, krzyżując nogi w tureckim siadzie.

Chłopak zlustrował go w milczeniu lodowatym wzrokiem. Mimo wszystko, co widział w swoim długim życiu, jakoś trudno było mu przyzwyczaić oczy do widoku kogoś, kto siedzi na niczym poza powietrzem.

Fakt, że siedzieli tu obaj - a właściwie trzej - w jednym pomieszczeniu i rozmawiali na temat mocy był czymś niezwykłym. To znaczy, każdy z nich miał świadomość, że gdzieś tam, w ogólnie przyjętym świecie istnieje czterdzieścioro dwoje mężczyzn i kobiet urodzonych tego samego dnia, co oni oraz posiadających nadludzkie umiejętności. Większość z nich jednak kryła się, jak tylko umiała najlepiej, starała nie rzucać się zwyczajnym ludziom w oczy.

Przecież nikt nie lubił tych wyróżniających się. Nikt nie lubił rosnącej, cudzej potęgi, a jednocześnie każdy chciałby ją wykorzystać.

Dlatego tak niebezpiecznie było w obecnym świecie przyznać się do bycia sobą.

\- Mam wrażenie, że zdążyłeś się już tego dowiedzieć, ale nazywam się Klaus, dzień dobry. - Klaus pomachał prawą dłonią, a potem spojrzał na trzynastolatka wyczekująco.

\- Felix - powiedział dzieciak po dłuższej chwili, jakby musiał się zastanowić nad odpowiedzią, po czym upił łyczek margarity.

\- Wreszcie dokądś zmierzamy - ucieszył się Klaus. - Słuchaj, z tego, co zrozumiałem, to przypodróżowałeś tutaj z dziury w czasie i przestrzeni...

\- To nie twoja spr...

\- ... więc proponuję, żebyś przespał się u nas. Chyba, że, oczywiście, masz gdzieś po drodze mieszkanie i jakieś... - uśmiechnął się uroczo. - Szorty na zmianę.

Felix zmarszczył brwi, przez chwilę gniewnie studiując twarz Klausa oraz wnętrze przyczepy, aż wreszcie jego twarz wygładziła się nieco.

\- Dzięki - mruknął. - Ale nie mogę marnować czasu. Jest kilka spraw, które muszę załatwić, i to natychmiast.

\- Co, świat się wali? - parsknął Klaus. - Nie, Fifi, nie pozwolę ci na to. Ben ma rację. Jest już ciemno, a na zewnątrz masa pijanych pedofilów, którzy wcale nie wiedzą, że jesteś mentalnym 60-latkiem.

\- 58-latkiem - poprawił odruchowo Felix. - I nie nazywaj mnie tak.

\- To pedofile powinni bać się jego - mruknął duch długowłosego Latynoamerykanina, który znikąd pojawił się obok ekspresu do kawy.

Klaus spojrzał na ducha z zainteresowaniem.

\- Ach, racja. Cała ta rzecz z seryjnymi morderstwami.

Felix zmarszczył brwi.

\- Co?

\- Ale pragnę zauważyć, że urokowi Bena się nie oparł. - Klaus nadal rozmawiał z upiorem, całkowicie ignorując dziecko pijące margaritę.

\- Ludzka tablico ouija, zadałem ci pytanie - zirytował się Felix.

Latynos uśmiechnął się szeroko, pokazując zęby i dziąsła poparzone od trucizny.

\- Nie jest w najlepszej formie po ostatnim skoku w czasie - zdradził.

\- Z kim rozmawiasz?

\- N i e t w ó j b i z n e s - parsknął Klaus, nadając swojemu głosowi protekcjonalny odcień, który prawdopodobnie w nocy przyjdzie mu okupić własnym życiem.

\- Serio, tam, w tej przyczepie? Powinieneś go widzieć, wyglądał, jakby go coś przejechało. - Duch zaśmiał się paskudnie.

\- Wiesz, każdy ma jakieś ograniczenia - odparł Klaus, pijąc margaritę. - Kiedy wróci mu dawny wigor?

\- Cholera go wie. - Duch wzruszył ramionami. - Ostatnim razem, gdy tak porządnie spierdolił jakieś obliczenia, musiał czekać tydzień, a miał wtedy dwadzieścia jeden lat.

\- To o mnie? - Felix wyglądał na rozdrażnionego. Gdy został zignorowany po raz trzeci, wziął do ręki nóż obiadowy i agresywnym ruchem przystawił go Klausowi do gardła. - Odpowiadaj mi, albo cię potnę!

\- Ej, ej, ej, ostrożnie z tym! - Klaus uniósł wytatuowane dłonie w geście poddania. - Okej, więc jeden z twoich przyjaznych duchów z sąsiedztwa zdradził mi, że obecnie cierpisz na problemy ze skakaniem.

Felix milczał przez moment, a w jego twarzy widoczne było napięcie.

\- Co jeszcze ci powiedział?

\- Zawsze, kiedy dopada go sraczka, ma flashbacki z apokalipsy. Szarpie się wtedy na kiblu, hiperwentyluje i drze mordę jednocześnie. 

\- Nic - odparł Klaus bez mrugnięcia okiem, zezując w stronę chłodnego metalu na swojej grdyce. - Zupełnie nic.

Felix patrzył na niego, nie wierząc w ani jedno z tych słów. I słusznie, bo Klaus chwilę później jeszcze raz spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem na jakąś zbłąkaną duszę i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zaraz, chwilunia. Jakiej znowu apokalipsy?

Apokalipsa. Nie powinien wiedzieć o apokalipsie, a zwłaszcza o tym, że Felix przybył do XXI wieku po to, by ją zatrzymać. To może zaszkodzić misji. To może zaszkodzić światu. 

\- Cóż, wygląda na to - powiedział bez emocji, ściskając nóż mocniej. - Że właśnie dowiedziałeś się odrobinę zbyt dużo. Teraz będę musiał cię zabić...

\- Co? Po co? - nie zrozumiał Klaus, a jego oczy błysnęły z przerażenia. Cofnął się gwałtownie, przewracając i rozbijając puchar z margaritą, a potem wzleciał jak balonik z helem pod sam sufit przyczepy. - Słuchaj, młody człowieku, w tym domu nie tolerujemy przemocy. Jeżeli chcesz coś z sobie udowodnić, zrób to na zewnątrz, a gdy będziesz...

\- Klaus! - zawołał Felix, zadzierając głowę. - Przestań mówić!

\- To przestań chcieć mnie zabić!

\- Nie zamierzam. Nie dałeś mi dokończyć myśli. Chciałem powiedzieć, że będę musiał cię zabić ALBO... - Felix zamknął na moment oczy i odetchnął głęboko, jakby ta rozmowa już wyczerpała jego skąpe pokłady cierpliwości i spokoju ducha. - Z kimkolwiek tam rozmawiałeś, ma rację. Popełniłem poważny błąd w obliczeniach. W obecnym stanie realizowanie mojego planu jest dość... utrudnione, zaś wasze umiejętności oceniam jako całkiem użyteczne dla sprawy. 

Klaus spłynął odrobinę niżej i podparł głowę na łokciach. 

\- A zmierzasz do tego, że...?

Felix spojrzał na niego z lekką niechęcią.

\- Możliwe, że będę potrzebować z waszej strony niewielkiej asysty.

Upił bardzo długi łyk margarity.


	3. potwory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patrzcie, ja nadal żyję

Dzieciak skontaktował się z nimi po tygodniu, dotąd samemu robiąc swoje Bóg jeden wiedział, co. 

Nie martwili się o niego - oczywiście - wszak wcale go nie znali, a jedynym powodem, dla którego mu pomagali, była subtelna niechęć względem zostania zasztyletowanym we śnie. Oraz grubiutkie bloczki pieniędzy, które zostawiał im w zamian za sprawne wykonanie zadania.

Zazwyczaj chodziło o to, by kogoś namierzyć lub z kimś porozmawiać; żywym - wówczas pałeczkę przejmował Ben - lub martwym. 

Nadal nie do końca wierzyli dzieciakowi, że za miesiąc nadejdzie koniec wszystkiego. Było to zbyt surrealistyczne, zbyt...

\- Fantastyczne! Przecudowne, mon Dieu! Chcę, Ben, chcę tego natychmiast!

Ben westchnął, wyraźnie znużony nieustającymi wybuchami energii kompana. 

\- Mieliśmy iść zobaczyć wystawę naukową, zanim ta kobieta skończy z autografami - przypomniał z naciskiem. - A twój proces decyzyjny zajmie wieki.

\- Ben, nigdy w życiu jeszcze nie byłem tak pewien, że czegoś chcę, niż teraz. Nie będę nawet przymierzał. Ja po prostu wiem. - Klaus odkleił nos od szyby, za którą wychudzone kobiece manekiny prezentowały wymyślne kreacje we wszystkich kolorach znanych ludzkiej źrenicy. - Zresztą, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że gdy nie jesteś duchem, wcale nie musisz kręcić się ciągle dookoła mnie?

\- Mam wrażenie, że jest całkiem na odwrót - mruknął Ben z leciutkim uśmiechem, zaplótł ręce na piersi i oparł o ścianę, ułatwiając migrującej przez galerię handlową masie ludzi wyminięcie go. Tuż nad jego lewym barkiem wisiał krzykliwy plakat z wizerunkiem gwiazdy filmowej o kawowej karnacji i burzy kręconych włosów. - Poskładaj się do kupy, mamy zadanie do wykonania.

Klaus zmarszczył twarz i zasyczał na niego, udając święte oburzenie, ale starczyło mu na to powagi tylko przez kilka sekund. 

\- Czego Florian... Fifi... to małe stworzenie na "f" dzisiaj od nas chce, swoją drogą?

Ben parsknął i uniósł palec do góry, wskazując plakat.

\- Chodzi mu o tę aktorkę, Allison Umgosi. Promuje tu jakiś nowy film, nie wiem. W każdym razie według jego obliczeń może mieć związek z końcem świata i trzeba z nią porozmawiać.

Czekali cierpliwie, aż przez biedną Allison przetoczy się największy tłum spragnionych uwagi fanów. Po upływie pełnej godziny (dopiero wtedy udało im się chociażby dostrzec zarys jej sylwetki) zrozumieli, dlaczego dzieciak wolał zapłacić im za fatygę, niż samemu stać w kolejce. 

Już tylko kilkoro osób dzieliło ich od faktycznego kontaktu z aktorką, gdy z górnego piętra galerii coś spadło - spadło prosto do ozdobnej wazy z mchem i kwiatami. Klaus stał najbliżej, więc zajrzał do niej i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ej, Benny - zaczął leniwie. - Czy ty też masz takie jakieś śmieszne poczucie, jakbyś kiedyś już coś takiego widz...

I wtedy naraz stało się kilka rzeczy.

Ktoś rzucił się na niego od tyłu i zaplótł ręce w jego pasie, niebieskie światło błysnęło, a przestrzeń zassała się z cmoknięciem i zaraz rozlała ponownie, wprawiając jego żołądek w stan rozdygotanej konsternacji. Coś huknęło przerażająco mocno, pojawiło się więcej światła, a zebrani ludzie zaczęli wrzeszczeć i tratować się nawzajem, w jednym momencie z grupy eleganckich, cywilizowanych istot wysokiej kultury przechodząc transformację w stado oszalałego bydła.

Nagle znalazł się z powrotem obok sklepu z ubraniami.

\- Spieprzajcie... stąd - stęknął ktoś za jego plecami, ale usłyszenie tych słów graniczyło z cudem, bo bębenki uszne nadal szalały z bólu i wstrząsu. Gdy tylko uścisk dłoni w okolicach jego pasa zniknął, Klaus padł na czworaka i schronił się wewnątrz sklepu, by uniknąć zgniecenia przez biegnących ludzi.

\- Klaus! Klaus! - wrzeszczał Ben, sprawnie przeciskając się pomiędzy tłuszczą. Dostrzegł go zza szyby. - Wszystko w porządku?!

\- Co?!

\- Prawie dostałeś granatem w twarz!

\- Co?!

\- Felix cię przeteleportował w ostatniej chwili!

\- Co?!

Ben spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem, a potem wyszarpnął zza lady bloczek papieru do paragonów i długopis i napisał mu wszystko jeszcze raz. Klaus wytrzeszczył oczy na treść wiadomości.

\- Gdzie on jest? Muszę mu zrobić bransoletkę przyjaźni!

Wyszli chwilę potem, gdy Ben usłyszał sygnał ewakuacyjny. Ochroniarze wyraźnie zadziałali sprawnie, uspokajając panikujących, bo raptem dwadzieścia minut zajęło wszystkim opuszczenie centrum.

Na zewnątrz było zimno; zgromadzeni w punkcie zbiorczym ludzie, którzy zostali, by czekać na wyjaśnienia, opatulali się w kurtki i rozgrzewali papierosami. Klaus szczelnie owinął plecy długim, jaskrawożółtym ponczo.

\- Nie wierzę, że w takiej chwili jedyne, o czym myślałeś, to kradzież ubrań - mruknął Ben, gdy obaj przeciskali się pomiędzy ludźmi, rozglądając za Felixem. 

\- Hej, takie chwile są najlepsze - zaoponował Klaus, ukrywając metkę przez ewentualnym wzrokiem ochrony. - A poza tym to nieprawda, zdołałem też zamówić nam Ubera... ej, czekaj!

W samym centrum zgromadzenia nadal panował rozgardiasz, niektórzy szukali się nawzajem, inni atakowali ochronę pytaniami o to, co zaszło. 

Ben właśnie miał zaczepić jednego z policjantów, gdy dostrzegł w oddali coś, czego dostrzec absolutnie się nie spodziewał. 

Obaj zamarli.

\- Czy ty widzisz to samo, co ja? - musiał się upewnić Klaus. 

\- Tak myślę. Kim, do diaska, są ci ludzie?

Jakiś korpulentny mężczyzna niósł na rękach Felixa. Głowa chłopaka zwisała bezładnie na bok, z rozcięć na czole i skroni płynęła cienka strużka ciemnej krwi, a powieki miał zamknięte. 

Obok szła muskularnie zbudowana, ciemnoskóra kobieta z grzywką i paczką ciastek w dłoni.

\- On nie ma tutaj żadnej rodziny, prawda? - zapytał powoli Ben.

\- Niet - mruknął Klaus i bez przeprowadzania niepotrzebnych procesów myślowych pobiegł za dziwaczną parą. - Hej! Dupki! Oddawajcie mi mojego dzieciaka!

Mężczyzna o aparycji niedźwiedzia i zaangażowaniu emocjonalnym kostki rosołowej spojrzał bez zainteresowania w jego stronę, nie zatrzymując się.

Zanim powiedział chociaż słowo, kobieta przejęła inicjatywę.

\- A ty to kto? - spytała opryskliwie.

\- Ja to ja - powiedział dumnie Klaus, wygładzając materiał wzorzystych dzwonów, które akurat miał na sobie, i oglądając się na Bena w poszukiwaniu uznania. Ben nie mógł się oprzeć, pozwolił sobie na uśmiech i lekko kiwnął głową. - A także rodzic tego oto dziecka, które tutaj państwo nie wiedzieć czemu sobie przywłaszczyli, więc, jeśli można...

\- Jasne, bez gówna - warknęła na niego kobieta, znowu wcinając się w słowo swojego towarzysza, teraz już wyraźnie sfrustrowanego. - Nie wiem, kim jesteś, ale natychmiast się odpieprz. Umiem rozpoznać własnego syna. 

\- Chwila, co? - Konsternacja uderzyła Klausa ze zdwojoną siłą, gdy dziwaczna para zaczęła odchodzić. - To nie może być prawda... Ej, stop! Ben! Ludzie! Ratujcie! Oni zabierają moje dziecko! 

Znowu zapanował chaos, kilku strażników podeszło, by kulturalnie podpytać, co się dzieje i dlaczego Klaus drze mordę na cały regulator.

Ciemnoskóra kobieta, widząc, że zebrali na sobie uwagę ogółu, straciła cierpliwość, rzuciła ciastkami, wyminęła ochroniarza i wycelowała w Klausa palec, jakby chciała mu nim wydłubać oko.

\- Co ty uważasz, że robisz, palancie?! - huknęła. 

\- Udaremniam porwanie! - odwrzasnął.

\- Jakie znowu porwanie?!

Ludzie, nie wiedząc do końca, co się dzieje, zacieśnili okrąg dookoła nich, dopytując i wyrażając swoje powątpiewanie. 

Klaus chciał kłócić się dalej; diabeł jeden wie, jak dobry był w kłóceniu się. Wtedy jednak ta kobieta, z rozdrażnieniem wyraźnie malującym się na twarzy, sięgnęła po coś do torebki i zaczęła tym triumfalnie machać ludziom przed twarzami. 

Jeden z ochroniarzy przyjrzał się płaskiemu kawałkowi plastiku, potem twarzy Felixa, potem znowu plastikowi.

\- Wygląda na to, że to jego dowód osobisty - mruknął. - Chyba nie mamy powodów, żeby państwu nie wierzyć...

\- Halo! Halo! Jak to nie? Nie widzicie mnie? Felix to mój dzieciak i proszę mi go oddać w tej chwili - Klaus wziął się pod boki.

Kobieta uniosła brwi.

\- Felix?

Ben syknął cicho, funkcjonariusz uniósł brwi, a kobieta uśmiechnęła się diabelsko.

\- On ma na imię Fidelis - syknęła i podetknęła Klausowi dowód przed twarz, ale zabrała niemal natychmiast, zanim zdołał zakomodować spojrzenie. - Żegnam. Idziemy, Hazel! 

Mężczyzna o aparycji niedźwiedzia skinął tylko głową i odwrócili się do nich plecami. Nikt ich nie zatrzymał, co więcej, niektórzy ludzie spojrzeli na Klausa i Bena z niesmakiem. 

\- To nie poszło zbyt dobrze - powiedział cicho Ben, ignorując ich i podchodząc bliżej druha. - Myślisz, że to naprawdę jego rodzice?

Klaus zmrużył umalowane powieki.

\- Dookoła nich fruwał jakiś tuzin duchów, więc bardzo możliwe.

\- Co?

\- To wielokrotni mordercy, Ben. Wszyscy troje. 

Ludzie zaczęli na nich zerkać coraz intensywniej, więc Ben pociągnął Klausa za kurtkę i obaj ruszyli przed siebie, w stronę ulicy, byle oddalić się od tłumu. 

\- Nie wiem, co się dzieje, ale mam wrażenie, że powinniśmy za nimi jechać - powiedział cicho, obserwując, jak dziwaczna para wsiada do czarnego samochodu, ułożywszy Felixa - Fidelisa? Co było nie tak z imieniem tego dziecka? - na tylnych siedzeniach. 

Klaus prychnął.

\- A więc to ty jesteś tą typową postacią z horrorów, która zawsze musi wleźć prosto w pułapkę!

\- Nie musisz jechać ze mną - powiedział Ben po chwili.

\- Za późno, nasz kierowca Ubera zaraz tu będzie, a wezwałem go na swoje nazwisko.

\- Mówię poważnie - kontynuował z naciskiem Ben. - To może być narażanie życia.

\- Jeżeli po wszystkim zaprosisz mnie na hawajską, narażanie życia jest tego warte.

\- Klaus!

\- Hej, dzieciak uratował moją twarz przed pokiereszowaniem przez granat, pamiętasz? - Klaus łypnął na niego. - Chyba jestem mu winien chociaż tyle.

Wtedy jakiś samochód zatrzymał się tuż obok nich, więc nie było już czasu na dyskusję; Ben tylko westchnął ciężko, zapakował się na tylną kanapę czarnego land rovera i posunął, by zrobić Klausowi miejsce.

\- Proszę jechać za tamtym samochodem - zakomenderował Klaus i spojrzał na Bena z dziką satysfakcją w oczach, jakby od zawsze marzyło mu się wypowiedzenie tego zdania w prawdziwym życiu. - Tylko tak, żeby nie widział.

Ben jęknął głucho.

Kierowca spojrzał na nich uważnie we wstecznym lusterku; był młodym mężczyzną o latynoskiej fizjonomii i nieco zabawnie odstających uszach.

\- Co wy dwaj knujecie? - spytał podejrzliwie. - Chcecie, żebym kogoś śledził?

Ben i Klaus spojrzeli po sobie. 

\- Uhm...

Kierowca parsknął cichym śmiechem.

\- Tylko zapnijcie pasy.

Opony zapiszczały i rozpoczął się wyścig ze śmiercią.

Ten człowiek jest szalony, pomyślał wtedy Ben. I prawdopodobnie miał rację, bo kierowca wyraźnie stanowił większe zagrożenie dla ich życia i zdrowia, niż para staromodnych morderców. Trzeba było mu jednak oddać sprawiedliwość; manewrował między samochodami z iście zabójczą precyzją, ścigając cel i ukrywając się przed nim, i prawie zabijając przy tym kilku pieszych. 

Klaus i Ben poczuli, że przyspieszenie wciska ich w fotele, a przy każdym zakręcie prawie lądowali na sobie. Światła za szybami migały abstrakcyjnie szybko.

W momencie, w którym samochód wykonał nagły zryw w bok i przejechał po chyba ćwierć-metrowym krawężniku, połaci trawnika i prawdopodobnie czyimś rowerze, Ben spróbował wymienić z Klausem rozpaczliwe spojrzenie, ale drugi mężczyzna był zbyt zajęty pisaniem czegoś na telefonie, by zwrócić nań uwagę.

\- Daję mu pięć gwiazdek - mruknął.

Samochód zatrzymał się (z piskiem opon, prawie uśmiercając przy tym drzewo) pod jakimś obskurnym motelem, oświetlonym tylko i wyłącznie przez trzy z siedmiu dogorywających, neonowych liter.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że dobrze zrobiliśmy, jadąc za nimi - stwierdził Ben. Odpowiedziało mu tylko zainteresowane zerknięcie spod przeciętej latynoskiej brwi we wstecznym lusterku.

Ben, wysiadłszy, oparł się pokusie, by pocałować asfalt pod swoimi stopami. 

\- I co teraz? - zapytał rzeczowo jego przyjaciel-nekromanta, skończywszy krótką pogawędkę i sowicie pożegnawszy narwanego Latynosa, który odjechał, po chwili wahania zostawiając ich samym sobie. - Przebieramy się za obsługę hotelową i udajemy, że ich prześcieradła wymagają zmiany co dziesięć minut?

\- Nie mam najbledszego pojęcia - odparł szczerze Ben. - Myślałem o tym, żeby po prostu tam wejść. 

\- Och. 

\- W razie czego i tak możesz mnie...

\- Odpada, jasne? Nie przerabiamy tego ponownie. Nie puszczę cię tam samego, żebyś zgarnął wszystkie trofea za ocalenie Fifiego... Fideliska... Florianka...

Przerwał mu głośny huk wystrzału, dobiegający, niewątpliwie, gdzieś z wnętrza budynku. 

\- Kurwa - westchnął Klaus, patrząc, jak Ben wydziera naprzód (samobójca!). - To chyba tyle w temacie ocalenia. 

Po czym z rezygnacją podążył za Benem.


	4. straszydła

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BUM SZAKALAKA TUA WRÓCIŁO więc i ja wracam na moment  
rozdział króciuśki ale jeszcze jeden się pisze
> 
> wgl jeśli ktoś tu zabłądził i to czyta: czy zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego, że skoro prace nad tua3 nie zaczną się przez koronaświrusa przynajmniej do 2021, to aidan gallagher prawdopodobnie zdąży dorosnąć zanim ci ludzie nakręcą następny sezon? I to dorosnąć zauważalnie, bo może między 32- a 34-latkiem może nie być wizualnej różnicy, ale między 16- i 18-latkiem juŻ JEST I TO OGROMNA i nwm smutno mi jakoś z tego powodu

Drzwi były zamknięte, co stwierdził Ben już po trzydziestu sekundach szarpania za klamkę w obie strony. Z determinacją spojrzał w górę, uchwycił się rynny i zaczął wspinać po ścianie budynku, raz po raz zrywając przylepione do elewacji gałązki bujnego bluszczu. 

\- Hola, hola - wtrącił rzeczowym tonem Klaus, zadzierając głowę i obserwując jego starania z ziemi. - Ale co ty robisz, powiedz mi?

\- Tam wyżyj jest chyba rozbite okno - wytłumaczył Ben. Oparł stopę na wypukłościach w ścianie i podciągnął się z wysiłkiem. Rynna zadrżała niepokojąco. 

Klaus przez moment debatował sam ze sobą.

\- Ale słyszałeś strzały?! Strzały mogą oznaczać, że ktoś strzelał!

\- Zaryzykuję. I przestań krzyczeć, na litość boską.

\- Co?!

Ben tylko westchnął w odpowiedzi, kontynuując wspinaczkę. Klaus tymczasem usiadł na ziemi, skrzyżował nogi, sprawdził szybko, czy nikt ich nie obserwuje i uniósł ciało nad ziemię. Momentalnie zrównawszy się z Benem, chwycił go obiema rękami w pasie i podsunął ich obu jeszcze wyżej, jakby na nieistniejącym fotelu. 

\- Już, już, stój - syknął szeptem Ben. Dłońmi dotknął parapetu i łypnął przez szybę. Nie była całkiem zbita; pokrywała ją pajęcza siatka pęknięć, okalająca sporą dziurę po kuli. Za szybą było puste pomieszczenie. - Masz coś twardego?

\- Tylko wzwód, kiedy cię tak trzymam. A co?

\- Muszę poszerzyć otwór. 

Klaus wybałuszył oczy.

\- Ach - wyjąkał słabo, nieprzygotowany na taki kontratak. Zmienił uścisk, złapał Bena nogami i zaczął przegrzebywać kieszenie. - Może być... może być księżycowy kamień runiczny do zbierania kosmicznej energii?

\- Ten, który kupiłem ci na chińskim bazarku za dolara?

\- Ten samiutki.

\- Zobaczymy. 

Ben wybił szybę, sięgnął i zaczął manewrować ręką, starając się otworzyć okno od wewnątrz. W tym samym momencie poniżej rozległo się skrzypienie drzwi, cicha klątwa i odgłos kroków. Klaus spojrzał w dół i zrobił gwałtowny wdech, zaciskając nogi wokół brzucha Bena. 

\- Co jest? - spytał Ben.

\- Zamknij się - odszepnął panicznie Klaus. - Ktoś jest pod nami.

Rzeczywiście, ktoś był pod nimi, a w dodatku właśnie wychodził z budynku. Miał garnitur opinający się na brzuchu, dostrzegalne nawet z wysokości rozbitego okna ślady krwi na mankietach i kołnierzu i był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.

Klaus, nie czekając, aż zostaną zauważeni, wepchnął Bena do środka, a następnie sam wpłynął z gracją, od nóg począwszy, wyginając kręgosłup w imponujący łuk, by nie zahaczyć podbródkiem o framugę. 

W pokoju było ciemno i ciepło, a powietrze świszczało od przeciągu. Poza kilkoma meblami sprzed dwóch dekad, liniejącym dywanem i wiszącym smętnie kandelabrem nic tu nie było. Najwyraźniej włamali się do starego pustostanu.

Ben wyjrzał przez okno. 

\- To był ten gruby - powiedział z napięciem. - Czemu wychodzi? I to tak szybko? W dodatku sam? To nie może być dobry znak, Klaus.

\- Nie strasz, nie strasz, bo się zes...

\- Klaus!

\- Dobrze, dobrze. - Przyłożył dłonie do czoła i teatralnie wydął wargi. - O Boże, Ben, masz rację. To zły znak. Lepiej wracajmy do domu, a po drodze skoczmy na tacos, i diabli niech porwą tego gburowatego dzieciaka, który co tydzień wypłaca nam trzycyfrowe sumy.

Ben przewrócił oczami.

\- Idę przodem. Bądź cicho. A jeśli coś się ze mną stanie, masz uciekać. 

\- Oczywiście, proszę pana. 

Wyszli z pokoju i znaleźli się w ciemnym, wąskim korytarzu. Powietrze było ciepłe i suche, pachniało czymś słodkim, jakby metalicznym. 

Ben szedł przodem, nasłuchując, nie słyszał jednak niczego poza świszczącym wiatrem. Skupiony i poddenerwowany, aż podskoczył na dźwięk głosu towarzysza.

\- Wiesz, co mnie zastanawia? - odezwał się Klaus.

\- Miałeś być cicho!

\- Przepraszam. Zastanawia mnie - kontynuował, w ogólnie niezrażony. - Dlaczego tu jest tak ciepło. Miejsce stoi puste od dawna, co nie? Nie powinno tu być ogrzewania. A mamy listopad, jest zimno. 

Ben nie znalazł żadnego logicznego wyjaśnienia, więc sunął dalej korytarzem, tylko bardziej zaniepokojony.Nie znajdował go aż do momentu, gdy, napotkawszy na swojej drodze schody, użyli ich by zejść piętro niżej. Gdy zobaczył, co było źródłem ciepła, aż potknął się o coś leżącego na podłodze.

Kamienica stała w płomieniach.

Języki ognia żerowały w najlepsze na starej wykładzinie, a pod sufitem zbierały się kłęby rozświetlanego iskrami dymu. I, co ciekawe, nie zostawały tam na długo; zasysała je płaszczyzna wycięta jakby z niebieskiego światła, rozpięta nad ich głowami. 

Ben spojrzał pod swoje nogi i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Leżała tam, głową na schodach, ciemnoskóra kobieta w garniturze, z dziurą po kuli w lewym oku, i podobnie zniszczoną walizką w stężałej dłoni. 

\- Co do kurwy?! - Klaus stracił panowanie nad sobą. - Co tu się dzieje?!

\- Patrz! 

Spomiędzy strzelających płomieni, tuż obok niebieskiego owalu pulsującego światła wyłoniła się znajoma sylwetka.

\- To on?!

Sylwetka chyba unosiła się nad ziemią. 

\- Tak!

\- Fifi!!!

\- Boże, on jest...

Konkretnie unosił ją sznur, okręcony profesjonalnie wokół szyi, i zaczepiony o rurę wentylacyjną biegnącą przez całą szerokość sufitu. Sylwetka wciąż żyła, szarpała się i charczała. Otaczał ją ogień.

Klaus nie myślał wiele. Nie dokończył zbiegania po schodach, ale skoczył, przesadził balustradę w ich połowie i pofrunął przez lejący się ze wszystkich stron żar, który natychmiast buchnął w jego twarz i osmalił brodę.

Zapachniało palonymi włosami. 

Zasłonił usta i nos rękami, licząc, że w ten sposób ułatwi sobie jakoś zaczerpnięcie oddechu, ale szybko zrozumiał, że to bezcelowe. Naciągnął koszulkę na nos i przypadł do szarpiącego się na sznurze Felixa, obejmując go w pasie, jak wcześniej Bena, i podnosząc, przez co prawie zetknęli się z niebieskawą taflą. 

\- Cześć - powiedział, a sekundę później płomienie buchnęły mu w twarz. Pospiesznie splunął na rękę i zgasił brew. 

Nie miał nic ostrego, żeby przeciąć sznur. Nie miał też tyle siły w palcach, by go rozplątać, zanim obaj spłoną żywcem. 

\- U... uwhhaaj... n... phorthhh... - wysapał Felix, ledwie oddychając. 

\- Co?!

Chłopak wyciągnął ręce - jego przeguby i dłonie świeciły niebieskim światłem - i gwałtownym ruchem wskazał rozpostartą nad nimi wyrwę w suficie. 

Klaus zadarł głowę i spojrzał do wnętrza owalu. Przez niematerialną taflę widać było falujący kształtami krajobraz, niebo przyjmujące wszystkie barwy, od bladoróżowej po czarną, a wśród tych barw wędrujące słońce, niebo i gwiazdy; wszystko to okolone identyczną niebieską poświatą. 

\- Phh... orthhhah... - Felix ponowił próbę. 

\- Porto? Jest smaczne, przyznaję, ale... argh! - Kilka iskier oparzyło mu twarz. 

\- Portal, ty idioto! On krzyczy, żebyś przeniósł was przez portal! - zawołał Ben, który zdołał w tym czasie przeczołgać się do nich. 

Chłopak stężał. 

\- Cggh...? Nn...

\- Ach! No tak! Dobra... chodź tu, Benny, powinienem udźwignąć was obu...

\- Nhhhn....! Kur...!

Klaus akrobatycznie wygiął kręgosłup do tyłu w pałąk, wciąż trzymając usiłującego go ugryźć Felixa nogami, chwycił Bena za nadgarstki i uniósł się, jak krowa wciągana przez UFO, lewitując wzwyż, aż wszyscy trzej przebili taflę portalu i zostali przezeń zassani w rozbryzgu niebieskiego światła. 

\- KURWA!!! - rozległo się ochrypłe, ale wreszcie wyraźne wołanie Fifiego, paniczne i pełne bezsilnej wściekłości, odbijające się echem po pustych ścianach, a także zwielokrotnione i rozbrzmiewające w wielu miejscach i czasach jednocześnie.

Portal zamknął się za nimi z mlaśnięciem. Ucięta końcówka sznura opadła i, dyndając smętnie jeszcze kilka chwil, zajęła się ogniem.


	5. koszmary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five zgubił klausa i bena w czasoprzestrzeni jak dzieci w tesco

Niebieska energia eksplozji rozbiegła się w przestrzeni światłem supernovej, a potem zaczęła wracać, zaginać swoją trajektorię i zapadać do środka czarnej dziury w czasie.

Płaszczyzna czasoprzestrzeni zwinęła się i zapadła z cichym mlaśnięciem, a milion obrazów, jak kalejdoskop filmowych klatek, przefrunął po wewnętrznej części powiek. 

Fifi dosłownie wrzeszczał z bólu, gdy jego ciało rozsadzała ta sama niebieska energia.

Błąd.  
Błąd.  
Błąd.

Nikt nie jest idealny. Sześćdziesiąt lat często nie wystarcza, by opanować własne życie, a co dopiero, by opanować czas. 

Klaus obudził się, spadając, zbyt zdezorientowany i zbyt rozpędzony, by to zatrzymać. Żołądek natychmiast podskoczył mu do gardła, opierające się powietrze naciągnęło skórę twarzy.

Zaczął panicznie łopotać ramionami, puszczając wszystkie ręce, których dotąd się trzymał.

\- C H R Y S T E N A H E R ... - nie zdążył dokończyć, bo poczuł czyjeś palce na swojej kostce i nagle przestał spadać, a zamiast tego uderzył brzuchem i kolanami o twardą, pochyłą ścianę z piaskowca. Ręka zaciśnięta na kostce wciągnęła go wyżej i przewróciła na plecy. 

Stękając z wysiłku i czując, jak jego organizm buntuje się wobec takiego traktowania, podniósł się i usiadł - tylko po to, by stwierdzić, że znajduje się na ściętym szczycie egipskiej piramidy i zasłabnąć. Zanim zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, jego trzewia wywinęły orła i cała treść żołądka popłynęła dumnie wschodnią ścianą grobowca.

Eleganckim, nieco roztargnionym ruchem otarł usta i podniósł się do siadu z cichym jękiem. Spostrzegł, że Ben siedzi obok niego, blady jak papier. Zaraz jego ciałem również wstrząsnęły bolesne spazmy i kolejna fala wymiotów zabłyszczała w popołudniowym słońcu.

\- Na miłość boską - jęknął Ben, trzymający się kurczowo krawędzi piaskowej bryły. - Co się stało? 

Klaus wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spadliśmy na piramidę. 

\- Tyle wydedukowałem, dziękuję.

\- Dzieciaka z nami nie ma. 

Ben rozejrzał się z przestrachem. 

\- Mam nadzieję, że nic mu nie jest. 

\- Jest tylko przypieczony, podduszony i pewnie pocięty na krwawe plastry przez ten jego portal, czy czymkolwiek było to niebieskie cholerstwo. Hej, spróbujemy zejść na dół? Czuję, że zaraz ktoś tutaj przyjdzie wyrwać mi serce i złożyć je w ofierze wężom z piórami.

Ben prychnął.

\- Wiesz, są różnice między Aztekami i Egipcjanami.

\- Cokolwiek, mądralo.

\- Nie chcemy zaczekać na Fifiego? Może jednak się tu pojawi. Jeżeli zejdziemy stąd teraz, Bóg jeden wie, czy kiedykolwiek go znajdziemy.

Ale Klaus już zaczął zsuwać się po ścianie grobowca.

\- Kto ostatni na dole, ten frajer!

\- Klaus!

Ben spróbował złapać i zatrzymać, ale Klaus uniósł się w powietrzu, unikając jego dłoni.

\- Tylko bez dotykania - zastrzegł z dwuznacznym uśmieszkiem. Widząc minę Bena, westchnął ciężko. - Dobra, dobra. Myślę, że czekanie nie ma sensu. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem, że nasz mały psychol ma dookoła siebie masę duchów? No więc jeden z nich szepnął mi na uszko, że Fifi nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze z podróżami w czasie. Pewnie też gdzieś utknął. Więc to raczej my musimy znaleźć jego, nie na odwrót.

Ben rozważył jego słowa.

\- A więc jednak zdarza ci się trzeźwo oceniać sytuację - uznał, zadowolony.

\- Niespodzianka.

Przez chwilę zjeżdżali z gorącej piaskowej bryły w milczeniu.

\- Jak myślisz - odezwał się ponownie Klaus, gdy już stanęli na nogach. - Kiedy jesteśmy?

Ben rozejrzał się, ale otaczał ich tylko piasek i ani żywej duszy. 

\- Może być kiedykolwiek, od antyku do drugiego tysiąclecia. Trzeba będzie kogoś zapytać o drogę do cywilizacji, jakakolwiek by ona nie była.

\- Kogo? Wydmę?

\- Mam pewną sugestię - powiedział ostrożnie Ben, oglądając się wymownie za siebie.

\- I? Będziesz mnie trzymał w niepewności? - Klaus zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Czytywałeś kiedyś podręczniki do historii, rozdział o antycznym Egipcie?

\- Oczywiście! Było dużo obrazków z rozebranymi torsami. 

\- To może pamiętasz - Ben nie zraził się tą ewidentną dokuczliwością. - że piramidy w znaczącej ilości były budowane jako grobowce. 

Klaus milczał przez chwilę. Potem, kropka po kropce, powoli połączył fakty. Obrazek, który uzyskał, wcale mu się nie spodobał. 

\- Czy ty jesteś normalny? - zapytał rzeczowo.

\- Daj spokój, Klaus, weź się w garść. Robiłeś to mnóstwo razy.

\- Tym razem to trochę co innego - mruknął Klaus i teraz obaj odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na spiczasty, piaskowy grobowiec. - Gość musi być naprawdę starej daty. W razie czego umiesz, rzecz jasna, mówić po hieroglifowemu?

\- Jasne, tak samo jak i ty, o czym doskonale wiesz - odparł Ben, oczy świeciły mu z fascynacji. - Zmarłych nie dotyczą bariery językowe.

\- Świetnie. Fantastycznie. - Klaus zacisnął pięści, dając im się skąpać w niebieskiej świetlistej energii, identycznej, jaką kontrolował Fifi. - Następnym razem, gdy nie będę mógł dogadać się z turystą, po prostu go zabiję.

Ben przewrócił oczami, starając się nie pokazać rozbawienia.

\- Kl...

Wstrzymał się, bo dokładnie wtedy spomiędzy piaskowych bloków, w jasnej aureoli białego światła, wyłoniła się chuda, utkana ze światła sylwetka podstarzałego mężczyzny w luźnej szacie na biodrach, ozdobionego absurdalną ilością bransolet. Zaraz za nim pojawił się niewielki tłumek sylwetek innych duchów, młodszych, skąpiej odzianych i wyjątkowo wychudzonych - służących, jak odgadł Ben.

Po dwóch stronach jego piersi ziała olbrzymia włócznia.

\- Ach. - W głosie Klausa dało się usłyszeć śladowe ilości rozczarowania. - Mimo wszystko liczyłem na mumię.

\- Gdyby tak miało być, musiałby umrzeć dopiero, gdy go zmumifikowano - mruknął Ben. - A to dość trudne, gdy twoje organy znajdują się w osobnych słojach.-

\- Wiesz, jakich ludzi nikt nie lubi? - Klaus obruszył się do tego stopnia, że aż wziął się pod boki i spojrzał na Bena z niesmakiem. - Popisujących się. Zapamiętaj to sobie. 

Duch stanął przed nimi, wlepiając w obie twarze spojrzenie umalowanych czernidłem oczu.

\- Ee, cześć, wasza ekscelencjo, proszę pana - powiedział ostrożnie Klaus, pospiesznie odwracając się z powrotem do niego. - Słuchaj...

\- Przepraszamy za zakłócanie wiecznego odpoczynku - dodał z ujmującym uśmiechem Ben.

Duch wlepił w niego spojrzenie, marszcząc brwi. Wyraźnie coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało.

\- Macie żywe ciała - oznajmił, a jego głos był chrapliwy i nie krył zdumienia. - I nas widzicie? Jak to możliwe? Nikt nie był w stanie nas zobaczyć. Miliony razy Ra przebył nieboskłon... - przerwał, skrzywił się jak ktoś, komu weszły w drogę stare, zbędne nawyki. - Wiele lat minęło, odkąd ktokolwiek wezwał nas i odezwał się do nas. Skąd się wzięliście?

\- Widziałem, jak spadli z nieba - odezwał się jeden z wychudzonych duchów. 

\- Z nieba? Niedorzeczne. 

\- Zanieczyścili też waszą świątynię, panie! - zawołał drugi, wyraźnie młodszy. 

Ben postanowił szybko zmienić temat.

\- Zgubiliśmy się. Potrzebujemy, żeby ktoś wskazał nam drogę do miasta.

Egipcjanin zawahał się.

\- Och, nie mówcie tylko, że macie już plany na wieczór - westchnął Klaus, składając dłonie jak do modlitwy.

Powolutku zaczynał zapadać zmrok.

__

_trzy  
dni  
później_

__

\- To nie ma sensu, Klaus - przyznał mu wreszcie Ben, gdy spędzali kolejną noc z rzędu w przystani dla przejezdnych kupców, gdzie kręcili się obywatele różnych krajów świata, by głośno sprzedawać świeże daktyle, połykać ogień i wypijać brudną wodę z wielbłądzich poideł. 

\- Oho? - Klaus podniósł z zainteresowaniem głowę znad gazety, której wcale nie czytał, a jedynie próbował oswoić się z widniejącą na nagłówku datą. - Czyżbyś wreszcie zgodził się ze mną, że Fifek nas, kolokwialnie mówiąc, wyruchał?

\- Może portal przeniósł go do innego kraju - mówił dalej Ben, w ogóle nie przejmując się Klausem. - Może musimy szukać go gdzie indziej. Albo kiedy indziej.

Jego towarzysz klasnął w wytatuowane dłonie. 

\- Jedźmy do Europy!

\- Dlaczego do Europy?

\- Dlaczego nie?

\- Chodzą ci po głowie włoskie i francuskie wina, prawda?

\- Ty to powiedziałeś. Ja po prostu całym sercem chcę odnaleźć naszego młodego przyjaciela. 

\- W takim razie przed nami bardzo trudna podróż - mruknął cicho Ben.

\- Owszem. Jakiś pomysł, jak w dziewiętnastym wieku pokonać Morze Śródziemne bez ani grosza przy duszy?

Ben powiódł wzrokiem po niknącym w ciemnościach krajobrazie, budowanym głównie przez odcinające się na tle nieba pasmo różowawego w świetle resztek zachodzącego słońca piasku. W oddali majaczyła zbliżająca się karawana kupiecka zaprzężona w zmęczone wielbłądy. Westchnął.

\- Tak właściwie, to nawet kilka.

__

_trzy  
tygodnie  
później_

__

Młoda kobieta, łkająca w zalanej krwią sukni, przyłożyła koronkową chusteczkę do nosa i wysmarkała się w nią głośno.

\- Nie wierzę! - wyła, uderzając w podłokietniki fotela z pachnącej skóry. - Nie wierzę w to! Jak on mógł? Po tym wszystkim, co dla niego zrobiłam?! Dałam mu miłość, o jakiej nie mógł marzyć, suczy syn!

Policjant Scotland Yardu spokojnie zapisywał coś w notatniku, przygryzając co chwila koniuszek pióra i szukając słów w pamięci.

Drugi - ubrany identycznie, ale bardziej niechlujnie, z imponująco skręconym wąsem na twarzy - podszedł doń i zajrzał przez ramię. 

\- "Ów", a nie "owy", kretynie - zrugał go. - Jak nie jesteś pewien jakiegoś słowa, to go nie pisz.

Tamten poczerwieniał.

\- Byłem pewien - mruknął. - Po prostu byłem pewien źle. Najwyraźniej. Mamy jakieś dowody, że to wina Johnsona?

\- Tak! Tak, macie, do jasnej anielki! - zawołała kobieta. - Stary zakopał rewolwer w ogródku, obok mojej marchewki!

\- Niestety, nic nie znaleźli - mruknął kwaśno drugi, bawiąc się wąsem. - Sukinkot wszystko dobrze ukrył.

\- Gówno prawda! Zostawił masę śladów na ziemi! I ma jej pełno w butach! 

\- Dobra, panie detektywie! - Policjant z wąsem obejrzał się za siebie. - Proszę tu powęszyć. Mam szczerą nadzieję, że jest pan tak dobry, jak o panu mówią.

\- Marchewka! Obok marchewki, matoły! - Kobieta machała rękami w bezsilnej złości, ale nikt nie zwracał na nią uwagi. 

\- Dziękuję ślicznie - odezwał się Klaus, dotąd milczący i tylko pykający w zadumie fajkę. Miał na głowie fikuśny cylinder, a ogrom żabotów i koronek spowijających jego ciało zawstydziłby niejedną wiktoriańską damę. 

Odczekał, aż obaj reprezentanci Scotland Yardu opuszczą kamienicę, po czym przestąpił leżące na podłodze ciało i podszedł do łkającej kobiety.

\- Kochanie - powiedział z łagodnym uśmiechem, kucając przy niej. Zjawa podniosła na niego zdziwione, zeszklone od łez oczy. - Nic się nie martw. Gdzie twój były chłopak trzyma buty?

__

_trzy_  
miesiące  
później 

__

\- BEN! BEN! BEN!

Ben jęknął, materializując się na kanapie wbrew swojej woli. Detektyw o międzynarodowej renomie praktycznie wskoczył mu na plecy, machając przed oczami jakimś świstkiem papieru.

\- Spałem - powiedział z rozżaleniem Ben.

\- Tak, nie wiem, po jaką cholerę, umarlaku!

\- Naprawdę, Klaus?

Detektyw-konsultant o międzynarodowej renomie nie odpowiedział, a zamiast tego wcisnął Benowi małą karteluszkę w dłoń.

\- Czytaj - zażądał.

Ben przeczytał.

Potem przeczytał jeszcze raz, z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Spojrzeli na siebie w oszołomionym napięciu.

\- Myślisz, że... ? - Ben zawiesił głos, patrząc na Klausa z wyczekiwaniem.

\- Jestem tego pewien, Benny. To nasz bilet powrotny z dziewiętnastego wieku!

DETEKTYWIE FICOMGETUS STOP 30 MAJA 8 PM PARK LEXINGTON STOP JEST SZANSA NA POWRÓT DO TEGO BYŁO STOP 

Przez chwilę patrzyli na telegram z błogością wymalowaną na twarzach. 

\- Mówiłem ci, że międzynarodowa renoma się opłaci! - westchnął Klaus. 

\- To ja ci to mówiłem. Ty chciałeś tylko dalej prowadzić seanse spirytualistyczne i wdychać opium.

\- Prawda... opium tu mają wspaniałe, wprowadza niemalże w katharsis - Klaus rozmarzył się, a potem coś go tknęło i wydobył z szuflady fajkę i niewielkie puzderko. - Ale nie bardziej, niż zostanie inspiracją dla Conan Doyle'a. 

\- Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że po tym wszystkim Sherlock nie będzie się nazywać Ficomgetus. Czy ty właśnie...

\- Wypraszam sobie ten sarkastyczny ton, moje nowe nazwisko jest owocem przebłysku geniuszu - przerwał mu szybko Klaus. - Martwiłbym się raczej o legendy o krakenie. I słowiańskich wiwernach. Mogą zyskać na barwności.

\- Klaus...

\- Ale czy ja mówię, że to źle?! - Klaus zapalił fajkę i zaciągnął się pachnącym dymem. Podał fajkę Benowi. - Częstuj się, co będziemy robić przez najbliższe kilka godzin...? - Mrugnął i wrócił do tematu. - Przecież nawet nikogo wtedy nie utopiłeś, mieli rzut kamieniem do płycizny. A my naprawdę potrzebowaliśmy tego statku. 

Ben po chwili wewnętrznej walki wziął fajkę i także się zaciągnął. 

\- I tych wielbłądów....

\- Och, nie będę dobrze wspominał wielbłądów....

Fajka zaczęła regularnie wędrować. 

\- ... ja wciąż mam blizny na pośladkach...

\- ...Boże, uchowaj od dosiadania tego cholerstwa kiedykolwiek ponownie...

(Tego dnia słynny detektyw Claus Benjamin Ficomgetus jakby rozpłynął się w londyńskiej mgle, stając się kolejną niewyjaśnioną zagadką ludzkości. Nikt nigdy więcej o nim nie usłyszał.)


	6. maszkary

Ben i Klaus aż zerwali się z parkowej ławki, gdy - zdążyli się już stęsknić za tym widokiem - kilka metrów od nich powietrze zapaliło się na niebiesko i zawirowało, ukazując ich oczom sylwetkę ludzką. 

Zupełnie inną jednak, niż się spodziewali.

Klausowi krew dosłownie odpłynęła z twarzy, gdy rozpoznał, kogo ma przed sobą. Wydał z siebie niekontrolowany skrzek i wczepił palcami w opończę Bena. 

\- Ja chyba śnię - jęknął. - Ben...

\- Nic wam nie zrobię! - Mężczyzna przed nimi w obronnym geście uniósł ręce. Był tęgi, a fizjonomią przypominał niedźwiedzia. W jednej z dłoni trzymał walizkę. 

Wyglądał też na o wiele starszego, niż go pamiętali z płonącego domu. 

\- Aha - mruknął Klaus z powątpiewaniem. - Ben, czas wypuścić wszystkie krakenowerny, jakie tam w żołądku hodujesz!

\- Wiem, że zgubiliście Numer Pięć - powiedział ostro mężczyzna. - Wiem, że go szukacie, a on was. Niezły ruch z tym nazwiskiem. Moja żona znalazła was w 2016, czytając blog o nierozwiązanych zagadkach ludzkości.

Klaus rozpromienił się. A zaraz potem skonfundował, ale nie zadał pytania.

\- Numer Pięć? - Ben marszczył brwi od dobrych kilku sekund. 

\- Tak - warknął ich rozmówca. - Niski. Chudy. Nosi mundurek. Pyskaty. Skacze w czasie i przestrzeni. Dzwoni ci jakiś dzwoneczek?

\- To znaczy, tak, wiem, o kim mówisz, ale... Numer Pięć? To jest jego imię?

Mężczyzna aż cofnął głowę i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Wy nie wiecie, kim on jest? - Zawahał się zauważalnie. - Nie należycie do Akademii?

\- Nie. 

\- Hm.

Nastąpiła krótka chwila ciszy, podczas której mężczyzna powoli podrapał się po szyi, po czym zrobił kilka flegmatycznych kroków, wymijając Bena i Klausa, i usiadł na ławce, którą wcześniej zajmowali. Obok siebie położył walizkę. Spojrzeli za nim synchronicznie.

\- Nie mam na to za wiele czasu na opowieści, ale musicie wiedzieć, co macie zrobić. Więc słuchajcie uważnie, bo nie powtórzę. 

Wlepili w niego nic nierozumiejące spojrzenia. 

\- Jestem Hazel. Pracuję dla Komisji. To firma, która zajmuje się pilnowaniem, żeby nie powstawały anomalie czasowe. Używamy w tym celu walizek - popukał w wieko własnej. - Służą do kontrolowanych podróży w czasie i przestrzeni. Hm... Numer Pięć też dla nas pracował, ale potem... ergh... to było kiedyś. Teraz, z tego co wiem, wytropił i zabił parę naszych pracowników, wykradł im walizkę i od kilku dni biega za wami.

\- Kilku dni?! Tkwimy tu dobre cztery miesiące! - obruszył się Klaus, który w natłoku informacji postanowił zwyczajnie ignorować wszystkie, które były dlań niejasne.

\- Widzę, że pojęcie podróżowania w czasie jest dla ciebie niezrozumiałe - mruknął Hazel, ale nie trudził się tłumaczeniem. - Tak czy inaczej... o apokalipsie wiecie?

\- F... to znaczy, Numer Pięć coś o niej mówił, i wspomniał, że spędził w zniszczonym świecie szmat czasu, ale jeśli mam być szczery, to nie za bardzo rozumiem...

\- Świetnie - przerwał Benowi stanowczo Hazel. - Pięć szukał was właśnie wtedy, gdy inna para agentów Komisji znalazła go i odebrała mu walizkę. To był cud, prawdę mówiąc. Zaatakowali go, kiedy sikał, i nie był przygotowany...

\- Zaatakowali go? Nie żyje? - przeraził się Klaus, stanąwszy przed perspektywą spędzenia reszty życia na przełomie dziewiętnastego i dwudziestego wieku. 

\- Nie. To znaczy t... - Hazel zawahał się, cmoknął z irytacją. - Oczywiście, że żyje. Sami ledwie mu uciekli. Ale walizkę odebrali, więc nie da rady wrócić. Nie po tym skoku, który z wami zrobił. Nadszarpnęło go to porządnie. Dlatego - Mężczyzna chwycił walizkę w obie dłonie i wyciągnął w stronę Klausa, ale zanim Klaus zdołał ją chwycić, zmienił zdanie i podał ją Benowi.

\- Hej!

\- Wyglądasz na bardziej myślącego. Weźcie ją i go znajdźcie. 

\- Dlaczego to robisz? - Ben spojrzał mu w oczy. - Ostatnim razem, kiedy cię widzieliśmy, chciałeś go spalić żywcem!

Hazel wzruszył ramionami.

\- To nie było nic osobistego. Takie miałem rozkazy. Teraz jestem zwolniony i chcę jak najbardziej zaszkodzić mojej byłej szefowej. Sam bym go stamtąd zabrał, ale obawiam się, że mnie zabije, zanim zdołam się wytłumaczyć, więc... traktujcie to jako przysługę... Ale walizkę będę chciał odzyskać. Jak mi jej nie oddacie, znajdę was i poderżnę wam gardła. A teraz podejdźcie, pokażę wam, jak jej używać.

_They tell me you've touched the face of God_

_Like the sound of a rope cracking on your neck._

Świat stał w ogniu i był nieznośnie, nienaturalnie cichy. Nie dały się słyszeć żadne głosy, czy to ludzkie, czy zwierzęce, czy pochodzące od maszyn.

Tylko głucha cisza.

\- W lewo? Tak? Na pewno? Bo pani spod budki telefonicznej mówiła, że powinniśmy byli zawrócić jakieś dziesięć stert palącego się gruzu temu, i ja już sam nie wiem.

I ani żywej duszy.

Tylko martwy, surowy wiatr, podsmażany w płomieniach trawiących masy śmieci - czyli wszystko, co pozostało z cywilizacji, jaką znamy.

\- No i nie wiem! - syknął ktoś ubrany w żaboty i koronki, tym razem do drugiego kogoś w czarnej opończy. Obaj kroczyli z mozołem, lecz wytrwale pomiędzy cegłami i okruchami betonu. Ten drugi w dłoni ściskał rączkę niewielkiej, ciemnej walizki. - Mówiłem ci, że przeceniasz pomocniczość ludzi, ale ty tylko swoje: uda nam się, uda... Gówno! Halo? Przepraszam pana? Mógłbym się spytać, czy nie widział pan... tak, wiem, przykro mi... ach, niech to piernik pierdolnie!

Wzburzonym gestem pokazał powietrzu środkowy palec, przy czym poślizgnął się i upadł z piskiem, ale zaraz potem wstał dzielnie, gdy ten milczący pociągnął go do góry wolną ręką. 

\- Dobra, to może... Zaczekamy jakieś pięć minut, a jak nie, to próbujemy jeszcze raz. Może to nie ten dzień, może trzeba szukać później. Kiedy już wszyscy będą ciupkę... mniej podekscytowani. No co? Szukanie go będzie o wiele prostsze, gdy błąkające się dusze zaczną mniej użalać się nad sobą, a podawać więcej konkretów.

Świat był cichy i pusty, i nic nie wskazywało na rychłą poprawę tego stanu rzeczy. W powietrzu wirował popiół i strzępy papierów i ubrań, rozświetlane błądzącymi iskrami.

\- Pierniczę to. Wiesz co, kręcimy się tu od czterech godzin, jestem głodny. Lojalność to wartość wysoka, owszem, ale tylko wtedy, gdy brzuszek jest szczęśliwy.

Wyrwał tamtemu walizkę, otworzył ją; rozszedł się błysk niebieskiego światła i wszystko zniknęło.

_They tell me you'd never give it up  
Like the song that was soul singing in your head._

Klaus, z ręką brudną od mąki, uderzył opuszkami w ekran telefonu i ściszył muzykę.

Długa nić ciągnącej się mozzarelli, pachnącej ananasem, pikantną oliwą i sosem czosnkowym uniosła się wysoko w powietrze i zerwała.

\- Jeszcze sosu? - zaproponował, zasysając ser i oblizując palec. 

\- Klaus, naprawdę, powinniśmy już tam wracać - mruknął Ben, ściągając plasterek owocu ze swojej pizzy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Dlaczego? Mamy cały czas na świecie, żeby wrócić. I jedz ananasa, do cholery, inaczej zrywam nasz związek. - Klaus przez chwilę żuł ser. - Zmieńmy datę na... niech no pomyślę... dwa tygodnie? Dwa tygodnie od apokalipsy? Mały psychol jeszcze nie zeświruje do końca, a duchy powinny być spokojniejsze.

Ben machnął ananasem z rezerwą.

\- Aż dwa tygodnie?

\- Nie bądź znowu taki wrażliwy na cudzą krzywdę, Benny. Zresztą, nic mu nie będzie. Przecież już raz tam był, i to o wiele dłużej niż dwa tygodnie.

\- No właśnie - powiedział Ben cicho.

Klaus spojrzał na jego opuszczoną nieco głowę i martwe spojrzenie. Zrobiło mu się głupio. 

\- Tydzień? - zaryzykował. - Tydzień będzie w porządku.

Ben uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, sięgnął po plaster ananasa z jego pizzy, zerwał i pożarł, błyskając zębami jak potwór z głębin. 

__

_So honey, please, don't let go_

_Or you'll be falling in the dead of night._

__Pojawili się znikąd w rozbłysku błękitu. Klaus upewnił się co do daty na wyświetlaczu walizki i rozparł w stercie apokaliptycznych śmieci jak w fotelu, w dłoni trzymając niedojedzony kawałek pizzy i ogrzewając go nad płonącym gruzem.

\- Apokalipsy dzień siódmy - mruknął i zmarszczył nos. - Martwi ludzie już naprawdę mocno dają po nozdrzach.

\- Wcale nie jesteś dużo lepszy - mruknął Ben. - A żyjesz.

\- Musiałem jakoś zaaklimatyzować się w dziewiętnastowiecznym społeczeństwie! - Klaus powąchał łapczywie własne ramię. - No, to słucham, którego ducha mam molestować dziś... dlaczego się tak patrzysz?

\- Odwróć się - powiedział cicho Ben.

Klaus umilkł. I pospiesznie obejrzał się za siebie.

Kilka płonących pryzm od niego stał chłopiec w pogniecionej szkolnej koszuli i dziurawych czarnych podkolanówkach. Jego twarz była brudna od ziemi i zbielała z szoku, ale niezaprzeczalnie znajoma.


End file.
